1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telematics and, more particularly, to a telematics system using human body communication, a portable device having a telematics function using human body communication, and a method for providing a telematics service using human body communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telematics, a compound word combining telecommunication and informatics, refers to a radio data service allowing information to be exchanged through an information processing device provided in transportation equipment such as ground vehicles, aircraft, vessels, and the like, a radio communications technique, a global positioning system (GPS), a technique of interchanging text signals and voice signals over the Internet, and the like.
In particular, a vehicle telematics service, grafting a mobile communication technique and a location tracking technique onto vehicles, provides a method of vehicle accident or theft detection, a navigation system, traffic and living information, games, and the like, to drivers.
Also, when a vehicle has a mechanical trouble while running on the road, the vehicle's telematics may be connected to a service center. The vehicle telematics may receive e-mail or provide road information through a display device installed in front of the driver's seat, or provide computer games through a display device installed at the back seat of the vehicle. In addition, a control device connected to an engine of the vehicle records the states of major parts of the vehicle, so it can provide a precise breakdown (or failure) location and the cause of the breakdown to mechanics any time.
However, the related art vehicle telematics system as described above provides information largely by using devices fixedly installed in the vehicle. Thus, when the user leaves the vehicle (i.e., his vehicle), provision of services is limited, and in addition, in order to receive the telematics services, an extra device associated with the vehicle is required.
Korean Laid Open Publication No. 2005-30313 (Title: Apparatus for automatically opening and closing a vehicle door by using a mobile phone) discloses a technique in which a vehicle and a mobile phone recognize mutual locations through global positioning system (GPS) signals and communicate through Bluetooth™, whereby when the vehicle and the mobile phone come within a certain distance of one another, the mobile phone automatically opens the vehicle door, and when the vehicle and the mobile phone are separated by a certain distance, the mobile phone automatically closes the vehicle door.
However, in this prior art, the location of the vehicle is determined through a GPS signal, so when the vehicle is in an area such as the basement of a building in which vehicles are mostly parked and a GPS signal is not received, the technique is not substantially available. In addition, there is a probability of malfunction resulting from an error range of the GPS signal, and because the vehicle door is opened and closed based on information transmitted or received through Bluetooth™, a security problem arises.